First Night
by Xiao Demon
Summary: Kisah malam pertama ShikaTema. Don't like, don't read. RnR? Flame? saya tampung.


Hai . . . . #innocent

Ini fic request dari **Dara Cinta Sasusaku Shikatema**. Maaf ya Dara kalau fic-nya jelek dan maaf juga kalau udah nunggu lama. Semoga Dara dan para reader sekalian suka #sembah sujud.

**Warning : AU, OOC, miss-typo, alur cepat**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings : ShikaTema**

"**First Night"**

**By "Hakuya Tsuki Hoshi "**

**Beta rider: Kuroneko Hime-un**

**Don't like, don't read and flame**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**OooO**

"Akhirnya hari ini datang juga." Ucap wanita cantik berambut pirang―Ino―sambil tersungging senyuman jahil di bibir seksinya.

"Yap, cuma dia saja, sih yang belum." Seling wanita berambut merah muda―Sakura―sambil terkikik geli.

"Apa mau kita ajarin langkah-langkahnya?" tawar wanita berambut cepol dua―Tenten― sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Wanita yang sedari tadi diledek atau dipermainkan oleh para sahabtnya itupun hanya bisa diam pasrah dengan wajah yang tertunduk agak memerah.

"Su-sudahlah kalian… Kasihan Temari dari tadi digoda oleh kita." bela Hinata si wanita feminim berambut indigo panjang―yang wajahnya ikut memerah karena pembicaraan teman-temannya yang mengingatkannya kembali pada tiga bulan yang lalu, tepatnya di malam pertamanya dengan Naruto sang suami tercintanya.

Para wanita ini sedang berada di rumah Temari yang sebentar lagi―dua hari lagi!―akan melangsungkan upacara pernikahan dengan tunangannya, Shikamaru. Diantara teman-teman lainnya, hanya Temari dan Shikamarulah yang belum menikah.

Sai dan Ino yang pertama menikah kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke dan Sakura―yang tentunya tidak mau kalah oleh sabahatnya karena menikah duluan. Setelah itu dua bulan kemudian, Neji dan Tenten yang terakhir menikah setelah ketiganya yaitu Naruto dan Hinata. Kini gilaran Temarilah yang akan menikah, jelas ini sangat merisaukannya.

"Temari, menurutmu lebih bagus bunga mawar atau lilly?" tanya Ino yang sedang menghias dinding kamar Temari. Sedangkan Temari sibuk mencoba gaun pengantinnya dengan Hinata.

"Terserah kamu, Ino, yang penting bagus dipandang." jawab Temari sambil berputar-putar di depan kaca. Ino hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Sakura dan Tenten baru saja pergi untuk mengambil jas pengantin milik Shikamaru.

Temari memesan gaun putih yang dipesannya dua minggu yang lalu dan kini baru diambilnya. Gaun yang di pesannya adalah gaun warna putih ala Korea. Gaun itu terlihat pas di tubuh Temari dengan warna yang senada dengan kulit Temari. Gaun tanpa lengan dengan leher sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan setengah punggungnya. Temari terlihat cantik saat mencobanya, apalagi kalau Temari memakai aksesorisnya mungkin dia akan semakin cantik sekali. Rambut pirang gelombangnya yang di gerai memang lebih mirip wanita korea, tidak beda jauh dengan Ino dahulu yang memakai gaun pengantin.

Nah, bagaimana dengan keadaan pengantin prianya? Mari kita tengok sebentar.

Sementara di rumah Shikamaru lebih tepatnya di kamar Shikamaru, tidak kalah berisiknya dengan kamar Temari. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Neji berada di sana sedang mengajarkan langkah-langkah _first night_. Sedangkan yang diajari hanya menguap terus-menerus sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang susah diajak kompromi karena terus ingin terpejam.

Dasar para pria pemalas. Sai dan Sasuke sedang sibuk mencari kaset yang akan di perlihatkan pada Shikamaru di dalam tas milik Sai yang penuh barang tetek bengek. Sai sengaja membawanya agar Shikamaru tidak salah waktu melakukannya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Neji berusaha membuat Shikamaru tidak tertidur ketika Sai dan Sasuke mencari kasetnya.

"Woi kalian, sudah ketemu belum kasetnya?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Iya, sudah ketemu." Sai melambaikan kepingan CD tersebut di udara. "Kita nyalahkan sekarang." kata Sai sambil memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam DVD player.

Hening. Di kamar Shikamaru tiba-tiba hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suaranya. Semua mata tertuju pada layar televisi yang baru saja dinyalahkan. Terlihat di layar televisi si cowok mendekati si cewek. Cowok itu mengelus paha si cewek yang di tindihnya dan mencium lehernya. Kecup, gigit, hisap. Si cewek mendesah tak karuan di layar. Sai dan Sasuke senyum-senyum melihatnya sedangkan Neji, Naruto, dan Shikamaru tidak berkedip. Mata Shikamaru sudah 50 watt sekarang. Nafas mereka memburu, keringat bercucuran terutama Shikamaru.

"Nah, kalau _first night_ kayak gitu Shika." kata Sai sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya. Apa dia memang harus melakukan seperti itu dengan Temari? Bingungnya dalam hati.

"Sepertinya aku belum siap." jawab Shikamaru pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kamu harus siap Shika. Nikmatilah, jangan di sia-siakan." kata Naruto sok dramatis. Shikamaru hanya mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan keringat yang bercucuran di keningnya.

Bel rumah Shikamaru berdentang menandakan kedatangan seorang tamu di depan pintu rumah miliknya. Para pria yang semula berkonsentrasi menonton teralihkan karena mendengar bel tersebut.

"Ada tamu, tuh." kata Neji datar sambil memijat keningnya pelan. Entah dia pusing melihat adegan tadi atau tidak.

"Biar aku yang buka." sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan santai menuju pintu untuk melihat tamu Shikamaru.

Pintu dibuka oleh Sasuke. Ternyata yang berkunjung adalah dua wanita cantik yaitu Sakura dan Tenten. Sakura menenteng jas pengantin Shikamaru yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Hee, Sasuke-kun?" pekik Sakura kaget ketika yang membukakan pintu Shikamaru adalah suaminya yang paling tampan.

"Hn." kata Sasuke santai.

"Kamu tidak ke kantor?" tanya Sakura heran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke meggeleng menanggapinya dia menyingkirkan tubuhnya agar para wanita cantik itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Shikamaru mana?" tanya Tenten sambil memakai sandal dalam ruangan.

"Dia di dalam kamar, di sana juga ada Neji." jawab Sasuke datar. Tenten manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum dan melangkah menuju kamar Shikamaru sambil membawa jas pengantin Shikamaru yang dia ambil dari Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan Tenten pergi tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sekarang sedang tersenyum mesum ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan itu membuat Sakura kaget.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura yang terkejut.

"Hehehe," Sasuke hanya cengengesan dan mulai melumat bibir Sakura. Terus sampai turun ke leher. Sakura mendesah tak karuan, Sasuke memeluknya erat sampai merapat ke dinding. Tangan Sasuke meraba-raba semua tubuh Sakura. Mulai dari rambutnya turun ke pipi ranum Sakura dan bibir Sakura―Sasuke sengaja memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam mulur Sakura―terus sampai paha Sakura yang hanya memakai rok mini. Sedangkan bibirnya masih bertahan di leher Sakura hingga meng-_kiss mark_ leher jenjang Sakura.

"Ngh…Sha…ah…suke-khun..~" desah Sakura yang terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya dan dia melanjutkannya dengan turun ke dada Sakura, tangannya sudah menyelusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam Sakura.

"Ehem." Naruto berdehem kencang membuat kegiatan mereka berhenti tapi tetap dengan posisi tadi. Sakura yang di himpit Sasuke ke dinding dan bibir Sasuke sudah dibelahan dada Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke santai dengan tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah sekarang dan dia bersembunyi di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Jangan berbuat mesum di rumah orang, Teme." cibir Naruto dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena Hinata tidak di sini." jawab Sasuke santai dan berbalik menghadap Naruto. Sakura merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut akibat Sasuke.

"Huh!" Naruto manyun dengan jawaban Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka pergi bersama-sama ke kamar Shikamaru.

.

Di depan cermin, Shikamaru mencoba jas pengantinnya dengan asal-asalan. Sepertinya dia mulai mengantuk lagi setelah selesai menonton film yang dibawa oleh Sai.

"Yang benar dong, Shikamaru." kata Sakura emosi karena dari tadi Shikamaru memakai jasnya tidak pernah benar.

"Iya-iya, cerewet sekali, sih." kata Shikamaru sambil melirik malas ke arah Sakura yang sekarang sedang membantunya memakai jas yang benar. Shikamaru me-_rolling eyes_-nya dengan bosan.

Kini Shikamaru sudah benar memakai jasnya. Tampak rapih dari yang tadi dan tampan. Sakura berdecak kagum bisa membuat Shikamaru berpenampilan rapih.

"Akhirnya, temanku yang satu ini mau menikah juga." kata Neji sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Hn." jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Temari juga sedang mencoba gaunnya tadi." ujar Tenten.

"Dia sangat cantik." tambah Sakura sambil membayangkan Temari memakai gaun tadi.

Nafas Shikamaru tiba-tiba memburu lagi, dia teringat akan film tadi. Hanya mendengar pengakuan dari sahabat Temari saja sudah membuatnya begini, bagaimana setelah dia melihatnya sendiri nanti?

"Kamu kenapa, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Shikamaru tidak menjawabnya. Film tadi benar-benar meracuni otak Shikamaru.

"Mungkin dia tidak sabar untuk melakukannya dengan Temari." kata Sai sambil menyeringai.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru tidak merespon, dia sudah cukup malu untuk berkata-kata. Sakura dan Tenten memerah wajahnya yang mengerti akan perkataan Sai tadi sedangkan yang pria hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas terutama Sai.

.

Hari pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari telah tiba. Pernikahannya diadakan di gereja terkenal di kota Konoha. Acaranya pun juga sangat mewah. Shikamaru memakai setelan jas putih yang terlihat elegan namun bisa di lihat wajah Shikamaru yang gugup dan tegang. Temari mengenakan gaun yang di cobanya kemarin tapi dia terlihat lebih cantik sekarang dengan gaun pengantin ala Korea seksi dan memakai kalung berlian.

Rambutnya yang di sanggul menambah kesan seperti seorang putri dari Korea. Beruntung sekali si rambut nanas mendapatkan Temari. Teman-teman dan sanak keluarga sudah pada kumpul, tinggal menunggu sang pendeta saja. Di pojok dekat tiang sudah ada Sai yang memeluk Ino dari belakang dan sesekali mencium tengkuknya. Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang Sakura dari samping. Naruto yang merangkul pundak Hinata dan Neji yang berpegangan tangan dengan Tenten.

_**Shikamaru POV**_

Aku sudah berada di atas altar bersama dengan Temari yang berada di sebelah kiriku. Jujur, Temari sangat cantik sekali hari ini. Yah, walau tiap hari dia memang selalu cantik namun kali ini berbeda.

"Baiklah, para hadirin. Bagaimana kita mulai acara ini?" sang pendeta tampak sudah tak sabar, dia edarkan pandangan ke seluruh para tamu undangan yang duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Aku semakin gugup, telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah, Nara Shikamaru. Apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan Sabaku No Temari, menerima dia apa adanya, menjaganya dengan setulus hatimu, jiwamu, ragamu, dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatmu?" tanya sang pendeta menatap lurus ke mataku mencari keyakinan dalam onyx-ku.

"A-aku bersedia! Menerima Sabaku No Temari sebagai istriku. Menjaganya, dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatku!" dengan lantang akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku gugup mengatakan sumpah setia. Rasa-rasanya saat meenerima 'tembakan' Temari tidak sebegini gugupnya.

"Sabaku No Temari! Bersediakah kau menikah dengan Nara Shikamaru menerimanya apa adanya, setia padanya saat ia sakit maupun sehat, kaya atau miskin, dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatmu?" pendeta beralih bertanya kepada Temari. Ku lihat ada semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Benar-benar cantik. Jadi tidak sabar untuk menikmatinya. Hey! Apa yang kau pikirkan Shikamaru? _Baka_!

"Aku, bersedia menerima Nara Shikamaru sebagai suamiku. Menerimanya apa adanya, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin, dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatku." ucap Temari mantap. Ternyata dia tidak segugup aku.

"Kalian sah menjadi suami-istri! Sebagai tanda kasih dan cinta kalian, harap cium pasangan kalian!" ucap si pendeta. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Ku lihat wajah Temari yang semakin memerah. Ku lirik bibir ranumnya, tiba-tiba aku teringat film yang di tontonku kemarin.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Temari dan 'CUP'. Kecupan ringan nan lembut, manis, hangat, dan nyaman, bercampur menjadi satu. Aku jadi ingin menciumnya lebih lagi. Oh, _Kami-sama_ apakah setelah ini aku mendapatkannya?

_**End Shikamaru POV**_

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di gereja riuh-rendah. Teman-teman dan keluarga besar Temari dan Shikamaru tampak terharu ketika keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju luar.

Setelah melepaskan rangkaian bunga yang dipegang oleh Temari kepada temanya yang masih _single_ acarapun berlangsung dengan cepat. Hingga dipengujung pesta datang, sebenarnya pesta pernikahan Shikamaru ini dirayakan di sebuah kapal pesiar yang cukup besar karena mereka yang berada di kapal ini rencananya juga akan berlibur ke pulau tetangga.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang sama-sama memesan kamar agak dekat dengan kamar Shikamaru, malam itu menghampiri Shikamaru yang hendak membuka kamarnya. Naruto sengaja menyundulkan kepalan tangannya ke pundak Shikamaru. Shikamaru menoleh agak lelah karena di hari itu dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Jangan gugup gitu dong, Shika. Atau kamu ingin cepat-cepat melakukannya, ya?" kata Naruto jahil yang berhasil di cubit pinggangnya oleh Hinata, Naruto meringis.

Sasuke dan Neji tetap _stay cool_ namun mereka tersenyum menyeringai sedangkan Sai tetap pada senyum palsunya. Shikamaru bertambah gugup dan pikirannya sudah melayang lagi ke film itu sedangkan Temari yang berada di dalam kamar mandi wajahnya sudah benar-benar sangat merah sekarang bingung menghadapi dilemanya sendiri.

**.**

Saat Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kamarnya ternyata Temari sudah menghapus _make up_-nya dan baju pengantinnya. Wajahnya sudah kembali tidak menor dengan yang tadi. Shikamaru berjalan cuek ke arah kamar mandi dengan sesekali menguap untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

_Ceklek_! Kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Shikamaru yang hanya memakai kaos putih oblong dan boxer motif garis-garis.

"Sudah mandinya?" tanya Temari lembut sambil menghadap Shikamaru yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Shikamaru menghampirinya dan tersenyum mesum. Otaknya benar-benar di racuni oleh film itu berkat sahabatnya. Sudah dua hari dia memikirkannya sampai diputar beberapa kali tanpa disadarinya. Adik Shikamaru sudah menegang di bawah. Dia menghampiri Temari dan memeluk pinggang Temari agar bisa mendekat padanya. Temari sudah merasakan adik Shikamaru yang menegang karena sang adik sekarang bergesekan dengan gaun Temari.

"Shi-shikamaru..." kata Temari gugup ketika wajah Shikamaru semakin dekat dengannya.

"Boleh aku dapatkan sekarang, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru tepat di samping telinga Temari sukses dengan bahasa _gantle_. Kemudian Shikamaru menjilat cuping Temari dan mengelus punggung Temari yang setengah terbuka.

"Ngh…" desah Temari ketika Shikamaru menciumi lehernya. Tanpa Temari sadari, dirinya kini telah dibawa perlahan oleh Shikamaru menuju ranjang. Dia tidurkan Temari perlahan sambil terus merangsangnya.

Sementara tangan Shikamaru membuka pelan-pelan gaun Temari. Ketika sepenuhnya sudah terbuka, Shikamaru menghentikan ciumannya di leher Temari. Dia menatap tubuh polos Temari tanpa berkedip. Membuat Temari jadi salah tingkah dan membuang wajah ke kanan.

"Shi-shika," kata Temari dan itu membuat Shikamaru sadar.

Shikamaru menatap wajah Temari sambil mengelus lembut pipinya. Temari memejamkan matanya, merasakan kulit lembut Shikamaru di pipinya.

"Buka matamu, Temari. Lihat aku." ujar Shikamaru lembut. Perlahan Temari membuka matanya dan menatap Shikamaru yang berada di atasnya. Jantung Temari berdegup kencang, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Shikamaru sedekat ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Shikamaru segera melumat bibir Temari. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Temari, mengabsen satu-satu gigi Temari dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Temari.

"Ngh…Shi…kha…ahh," desah Temari merasakan sensasi pertukaran antar saliva.

Bibir Shikamaru turun ke leher jenjang Temari. Temari menyelusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam baju Shikamaru, mencoba untuk membuka baju Shikamaru agar terlepas. Rasa hangat dan nikmat menajdi satu. Gesekan kulit mereka membuat sensasi yang sangat nikmat. Tangan Temari berada di punggung Shikamaru, memeluknya erat agar tubuh mereka semakin menyatu.

"Ah…ouh…hmm-akh," Temari semakin mendesah tak karuan ketika Shikamaru mencium, menjilat, meghisap, bahkan menggit lehernya.

"Teruslah mendesah lebih keras sayang, suaramu begitu merdu." Kata Shikamaru sambil menyeringai menatap gadis di bawahnya. Itulah gombalan Shikamaru untuk pertama kalinya.

Sekarang bibir Shikamaru berpindah medan. Dia mencium dada sebelah kanan Temari dan tangannya yang sebelah kanan meremas-remas dada kiri Temari.

"Ouh… angh… Shikha…ngh…" desah Temari kenikmatan. Tangan Temari yang semula berada di punggung Shikamaru sekarang berpindah ke kepala Shikamaru, meremas-remas rambut nanas Shikamaru. Sekarang Shikamaru pindah ke sebelah kiri dada Temari, perlakuannya tetap sama dengan yang kanan. Yang kiri di hisap, di jilat, di gigit. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas-remas dada kanan Temari yang telah mengeras. Tangan yang kanan mengelus paha Temari, dan itu membuat Temari tidak berhenti untuk mendesah.

"Ahh…ohh…ngh…angh~" Temari mendesah panjang ketika cairan miliknya keluar. Shikamaru yang menyadarinya kembali melumat bibir Temari yang mengering karena tidak henti-hentinya mendesah.

Satu jari masuk ke dalam tubuh Temari, memutar-mutarnya. Terus sampai tiga jari di masukkan Shikamaru. Memutar-mutarnya agar lubang sempit itu sedikit melebar. Temari tidak bisa mendesah karena bibirnya yang di sumbat Shikamaru dengan ganasnya. Cairan lengket itu kembali keluar dan Shikamaru menghentikan aksinya. Dia bangun dari tubuh Temari dan membuka boxernya yang dari tadi terasa sempit. Terlihat adik Shikamaru berdiri tegak. Temari yang melihatnya hanya memalingkan wajah yang sudah memerah. Shikamaru tersenyum mesum melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Punyaku besar ,ya?" tanya Shikamaru jahil. Temari tidak menjawab. Namun wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Temari dan menindihnya lagi. "Kita mulai kenikamatan ini." kata Shikamaru menyeringai. Dia melumat bibir Temari lagi dan berusaha memasukkan adiknya ke lorong Temari perlahan-lahan. Awalnya ujung topi tentara itu dielus-eluskannya lalu masuk sampai kepalanya hingga setengahnya mulai tenggelam.

Bibir shikamaru sekarang berpindah ke leher Temari, menciumnya dan menggitnya dengan lembut. Terlihat banyak sekali noda merah di leher dan di bahu Temari.

"Ngh…Akh!" pekik Temari ketika adik Shikamaru sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke lorongnya. Namun di sana ada yang menghalangi jalannya adik Shikamaru. Dengan satu sentakan, adik Shikamaru berhasil masuk ke lorong Temari.

"Ke-kenapa sakit sekali?" tanya Temari, di ujung matanya meneteskan cairan bening, tangannya meremas seprei kasur.

"Tahanlah sedikit," Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Temari dengan cara mengelus pipinya. Shikamaru lalu memaju-mundurkan miliknya dengan pelan tapi pasti agar rasa sakitnya hilang.

"Ngh…Shika…ohh…ahhh~" Temari mendesah keras menikmati kenikmatan duniawi yang tidak ada tandingannya. Temari mendongak dan tangannya tetap meremas seprei kasur. Shikamaru menciumi leher Temari lagi dan meremas dua buah dada Temari.

Bulir-bulir air asin jatuh dari kening Shikamaru. Sesekali dia pun mendesah betapa nikmatnya milik Temari menghisap-hisap miliknya tiada tara.

"Shika…Anghh~ Lebih ce… path! Lebih~!" desah Temari tak sabaran. Begitu besarnya dia ingin menikmati milik Shikamaru.

"Memohonlah sayang," Shikamaru menyeringai mendengar desahan Temari yang agresif.

"Sayanghh…ku…mohonh…ahh…cepath…ooh… angh~" Temari memohon sambil meneteskan air mata. Seketika juga Shikamaru mempercepat temponya dan tidak lupa meremas buah dada Temari agar Temari merasakan sama-sama nikmatnya.

Hampir dua jam mereka melakukan berbagai macam gaya, dan ternyata Temari sudah banyak keluar dalam dua jam terakhir sebanyak empat kali sedangkan Shikamaru belum keluar sama sekali.

"Anhh~ Temari… Akuuh… khh… tidakh… kuaaath!" Shikamaru menahan gejolak dalam di bawah agar tidak cepat keluar.

Temari mengangguk. "Aku… Ahhn… Nnaah… Ingin keluaaarh…"

Dengan teriakan kenikmatan yang menggema mereka akhirnya mencapai _orgasme _yang sangat nikmat sekali. Shikamaru langsung ambruk di sebelah Temari. Mereka berdua terengah-engah setelah sama-sama merasakan dua gelombang.

"Temari, hah…hah…terima kasih… hah…" kata Shikamaru sambil menghapus keringat Temari. Temari hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus pipi Shikamaru. Tanpa melepaskan diri dari tubuh Temari, Shikamaru tidur di lekukan leher Temari hingga esok pagi.

**FIN**


End file.
